


Ranma The Dragon Slayer

by kellym01



Category: Fairy Tail, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Powerful!Ranma, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title may change, During his training journey Ranma learned of his true heritage and joined Fairy Tail and has kept it secret all this time waiting, soon he'll be able to return to his guild, Genma's final chance is almost up, watch out Ranma's through holding back, plz review, I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Fairy Tail. Possible RanKas pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ranma let out a tired sigh; he currently lay on the roof of the Tendo residence, staring up at the clear blue sky.

' _Thinking about the good old days?'_ asked a feminine voice within his mind.

' _Things were so much simpler back then…never a dull moment, sure the same could be same about here but…it's just not the same'_ Ranma sighed in response.

' _Well we could always go back'_ countered the voice.

' _Sorry Ranko, I made mom a promise that I'd give pop another chance and I plan on keeping my word'_ Ranma replied.

' _He's had his chance a hundred times over'_ Ranko snapped.

' _You know the deal, until the little one arrives we will remain here…hiding our true selves and when the time comes we will make our final choice together and reveal what we are and your existence'_ Ranma replied.

' _Some choice after everything that's happened as if I'd agree to remain here when it is so easy to return to our true family'_ Ranko replied.

' _I still plan to keep my word'_ Ranma responded.

BOOM

Ranma's eyes became more focused; he sat up, his gaze moved across the view of Nerima until he saw the pillar of smoke, the smoke from the explosion.

' _Strange, you're over here and yet the chaos is happening over there…looks like fun'_ Ranko stated, Ranma could practically hear the smirk in her voice. Ranma grew his trademark smirk; he leapt to his feet before heading in the direction of the explosion, hopping across rooftops.

A Couple Minutes Earlier…

A man with black spikey hair stood in a fighting stance opposite his target, a small gnome like man stood in a fighting stance of his own. The man went by the name Gajeel, he wore a devilish smirk, relishing in the battle that was to come.

"Ready squirt?" Gajeel questioned, not even glancing at his diminutive partners.

"Yeah" a little girl with blue hair tied in pigtails replied in a tone of determination.

' _How the hell did Gajeel convince Wendy to come on this job with him…or was it the other way round'_ Carla mused.

"You Fairy Tail punks have no idea who you're dealing with" Happosai sneered.

"Wrong, you have no idea who you're dealing with" Gajeel replied before turning his arm into an iron pillar and sending it towards the freak with incredible speed, Happosai leapt over the attack, the beam struck the ground, tearing through it with little resistance. Happosai landed atop the beam.

He pulled out a small yellow ball from within his GI and lit the fuse.

"HAPPO FIRE BURST" Happosai declared, throwing the firecracker at the two Dragon Slayers, Gajeel retracted his harm and moved to protect Wendy and just as he thought the attack hit, combusting on contact, dealing minimal damage to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"If that's all you got ya freak then this isn't going to be any fun" Gajeel sneered.

"Well, well what do we have here" declared a new voice, the small group turned to locate the source of the voice, their gazes were met with the sight a young adult with dark raven hair tied into a pigtail wearing a silk Chinese, red shirt with black baggy kung Fu pants looking down on them with a small smirk.

"Decided to join this little fight have you Ranma?" Happosai greeted, Ranma stared at the two wizards, paying the cat no mind, his gaze locked on the insignia of the Fairy Tail guild.

"What are you doing here?" Ranma questioned.

"Answering a job request, one requesting we bring this freak to justice" Gajeel growled.

' _Just who is this guy, his scent…it's so strange'_ Gajeel mused.

' _Judging by their scents we have a couple of Dragon Slayers on our hands…I haven't met another one since Natsu'_ Ranma mused.

' _And from Fairy Tail…yep this is definitely your life'_ Ranko chuckled, admiring the new chaos.

"So you will leave if you catch the freak?" Ranma questioned.

"Yep" Wendy answered.

"Fine then I'll lend you my aid" Ranma replied, Happosai turned to glare at his supposed heir.

"Treacherous brat" Happosai sneered, Ranma opened his mouth and began to breathe, they all noticed a slight glow within him mouth, their eyes widened.

' _Since when was Ranma a wizard?'_ Happosai gasped within his mind.

' _A breath attack'_ Gajeel inwardly gasped.

"THUNDER DRAGON ROAR" Ranma roared, a tornado of thunder and lightning erupting from his mouth and charging towards Happosai, too stunned by this revelation to even move, was struck instantly. When the light show ended Happosai stood their charred, smoking for a few seconds before collapsing unconscious.

"Take him to the authorities and then you'll get your reward" Ranma stated, turning to leave.

"Hold on, you're a Dragon Slayer too" Wendy called after him.

"No, I'm something more, perhaps we will meet again soon" Ranma stated before running or rather leaping off into the distance.

' _What are you doing? Go with them, we'd finally be free'_ Ranko stated.

' _I've told you this once I've told you a thousand times I am not going to break my word'_ Ranma replied.

' _I know and we pay for it every day'_ Ranko muttered.

That Night…

Ranma lay upon his futon, blocking out the sound of the giant panda snoring beside him, letting his mind wander back to the time before this, when he had some freedom.

Flashback…

"Now boy you're going to stay here for one month and become stronger, by taking what nature can dish out" Genma said proudly.

Both father and son stood upon a mountainous terrain, half way up a mountain in China, surrounded by trees, it was a clear day, barley any clouds were contained within the vast sky.

Genma left his eleven year old, cursed, currently male son on the mountain to train while he went to the nearest pub to drown his sorrows while considering how their new curses could possibly affect his plan to unite the schools.

Ranma stayed there for three weeks, enduring storms, landslides and the predators that had made the mountain their home. With each day Ranma progressed further up the mountain, taking on every threat he met with, seeing it as a form of training while hoping to get a better view to see where the nearest town was and where his father had gotten off to. However, what he found was no town but instead something that should have been impossible.

A creature of myth and legend even in a world where magic was common. A dragon, a dragon with three scaly heads, one red, one yellow and one black, each with their own set of sharp, deadly fangs. The dragon saw Ranma the minute he rounded the turn of the mountain, entering its territory, yet didn't attack him, just stared at him and Ranma stared right back.

Ranma met the gaze of the dragon's centre head, the one covered in scarlet scales. The dragon glared into Ranma's eyes, into his very soul and saw the tortured life he had led. Ranma's gaze moved to the head on the far left, the one with bright yellow scales. Unlike the previous head, this dragon head looked at Ranma with a mothers eyes, Ranma's eyes began to widen.

' _Are you seeing what I'm seeing'_ asked the voice within his head, a voice that claimed to have been there since the beginning, that the cursed spring merely awoke her.

' _She has mama's eyes'_ Ranma inwardly gasped.

"Mom" Ranma whispered, he could barely remember her but those eyes brought everything back, the only eyes that had ever shown him kindness and love, eyes he would never forget.

The yellow dragon head focused on Ranma, searching for the latent psychic link between them and strengthening it as much as she could, enough so she could speak with him telepathically.

' _Ranma is that you? Can you hear me?'_ she called out, eyes glistening with hope.

' _Yes that is me and we can hear you'_ Ranma replied.

' _It is you…oh how I have missed you my child and yes I am your mother…I guess I should explain'_ she sighed within her son's mind, Ranma merely nodded in response.

' _What you see now is my true form, these two, my other heads are my brothers, your uncles Shadow a Darkness Dragon and Shinya, a Fire Dragon. You see Ranma some dragons such as myself can take on a human form so can my brothers. We were curious of what a human life would be like to be human and live among them, learn what they are like when they don't fear us._

' _We took on a human form, we decided to take turns in controlling the changing its appearance as we altered the driver so to speak, we did that less and less though when I fell in love with a human. Your father, my brothers warned me not to trust him but still allowed me more control over our body, until I was almost always in control and I didn't listen to their warnings._

' _And when you reached the age of four Genma took you on your training journey, I waited for six years before I headed back into the jungle like areas and returned to our natural form and flew off in search of you having exhausted human means of locating you, we followed your scent to here and we waited for you, I could still smell you the entire time and I knew we couldn't confront you without scaring you off or you fighting us so we waited for you to come to us'_ Nodoka explained, she even had the same voice as her human form.

' _You mean we're…half dragon?'_ Ranma gasped out.

' _Yes…hold on, we?'_ Nodoka questioned.

' _The boy speaks of something that occurred at Jusenkyo'_ Shinya stated allowing his siblings to access the memories he had gathered when he stared into his soul.

' _He inherited more from us than we ever believed sister, another personality…another head'_ Shinya continued.

' _Another head, but that would mean that Ranma is more than half dragon'_ Nodoka replied.

' _Exactly, looks like he inherited DNA from all three of us, not just you Nodoka, three dragons acting as mother with a single human father, normally that would make him 50% Human and 50% Dragon with human science but his Dragon DNA has dominated him and the human is recessive and merely the form of his birth, Ranma is 80% Dragon, his humanity only spreads as far as his ability to take on a human form at a young age without draining his power whatsoever though when he does become of age he will become whole, 100% Dragon unless when the time comes he chooses humanity in which case he would become more human the Dragon'_ Shadow stated.

For four years Ranma trained with Nodoka and her brothers, learning to use magic, control their elements, fire, thunder and darkness, they taught Ranma to accept his curse as a part of him and to co-operate with his sibling and when the time came they took Ranma to the Fairy Tail guild. He was able to join the guild and made a few friends while he was there, even took up the habit of destroying things, he didn't go five minutes before he picked it up, however, the master eventually convinced Ranma to give his father a second chance, not wanting to let someone else lose a part of their family like he did with his son.

However, when Ranma returned to Genma, finding him drunk in a pub, realising he had never so much as noticed he had been gone, but before he could even say anything he was instantly taken back to japan and they headed for Nerima where Ranma was to be engaged.

Over time Nodoka did find him again, however, he had to play it safe and pretend to be scared of her so remained in female form, using his sister's name during the charade much to Ranko's amusement, however, she did manage to speak to his mother and uncles telepathically.

End flashback…

Ranma slowly allowed his eyes to close and for sleep to claim him, hoping that soon the time would come that he would be able to leave Genma without breaking his word, all he had to do was wait for the arrival.

A/N Okay mostly redone, got some idea of the plot, I'll probably make a poll for the pairing of this fic, if multi pairings are the final outcome I would appreciate some advice from you the readers on how to write it and what you want to happen and no I am not afraid to up the rating on this fic. Plz review and I am open to suggestions and requests.


	2. Chapter 2

Saotome Residence…

Nodoka sat on the porch, cradling a large egg in her lap, a light blue colouring with darker blue spots decorated the egg. She sipped at her tea as she lightly stroked the outer shell, it lightly shook in response to her touch, Nodoka stiffened.

' _Looks like it's finally time, better get to the dojo before the little one hatches'_ she thought to herself as she rose from where she was sat, carrying the egg that was easily twice the average size of a toddler with ease and exited her home. Her pupils slit, she loosened her kimono so it would fall, stopping it when the back was lower than the centre of her back while the front stop just short of her nipples, teasing anyone to see the display, she focused. Bright yellow wings shot out of her back, each one around a meter and a half in length and a meter in height, she took to the skies and began to head towards the Tendo Dojo.

Earlier…

Ranma was awoken in the traditional manner at the Tendo residence, by flying out of the window and landing in the koi pond, her eyes snapped open, pupils slitting for just a second.

' _I swear since going back to that bastard, not once have I managed to get my beauty sleep'_ Ranko snapped.

' _Hey, I'm the one who get thoroughly soaked on a daily basis…besides neither of us get enough sleep the only difference been I don't complain about it'_ Ranma snapped, showing clearly how the lack of sleep was effecting his mood, or was it the fact he was soaking wet.

Genma leapt down from the window, back in human form, indicating he had changed back before throwing Ranma out the window, he took on his usual fighting stance.

' _Typical, he even went out of his way to throw us into the pond'_ Ranma mentally snapped, knowing full well that Genma had probably woken up, got up, gone down stairs to change back and rather than stay down there and wait for breakfast came back up and threw Ranma out of the window.

She rose to her feet, leapt out of the pond and took on her usual fighting stance.

' _Still using martial arts? Come on let's fry him like Happosai'_ Ranko interjected.

' _Happosai was a onetime thing, I couldn't have Dragon Slayers in town without risking everyone finding out about us and been from Fairy Tail doesn't make things any safer'_ Ranma countered.

' _So you reveal yourself to them and then show them the 'Thunder Dragon Roar' and think that'll keep our secret'_ Ranko shot back, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

' _I had no choice, that Freak maybe a perverted old Lech but his skills in the art are formable, I had to end it quick or they'd work it out anyway, if they seek us out I'll deal with them…a cost I wouldn't mind paying since it meant we got to fry Happosai'_ Ranma replied, inwardly smirking as she recalled the memory of a charred Happosai.

' _Gotta agree with you there'_ Ranko admitted.

Father and 'son' launched at each other un a furry of kicks, punches and blocks, meeting in the air above the pond, the fight didn't last too long, in fact it lasted less and less with each day as Ranma trained and fought for his survival with each new day while Genma played shoji, drank tea and fed his stomach, the only training he received was the morning 'spar' which now was more or less a thorough beating of the bold martial artist.

He landed in the pond with a splash, triggering his curse, Ranma landed a few paces away from the pond, she turned and headed back inside, her sleeping attire still dripping wet and headed upstairs to collect her clothes before heading to the furo.

…

Ranma joined the others at the dining table and began to eat the breakfast the elder Tendo had prepared, swatting Genma's paw away whenever he reached for his breakfast.

' _Remind me why mother wanted us to give the bastard a second chance?'_ Ranko muttered.

' _Language'_ Ranma replied.

' _Japanese'_ Ranko answered, Ranma sent a glare to his side where he saw an astral form of his cursed form, or rather his sister's body, who responded with blowing him a raspberry.

Knock, knock

Everyone turned in the direction of the door, frowning.

' _Since when did anyone use the door let alone knock?'_ everyone thought in perfect unison. Kasumi rose and headed towards the door; everyone followed her with their gazes. Ranma subtly sniffed the air, picking up the scent or rather scents of their guests.

' _I didn't think they'd find us so quick'_ Ranko stated.

' _Neither did I…out scent should of kept them wandering for a couple days'_ Ranma remarked, knowing he had spread his scent all over Nerima and thanks to his water activated curse his scent constantly changed making him near impossible to track.

' _Never underestimate the nose of a Dragon Slayer'_ Ranko sighed.

Kasumi opened the door and was met with the sight of a tall, muscular men with dark hair and a young girl with blue hair and…a white cat standing on its hind legs and wearing clothes, this is what confused Kasumi, not the metallic…spots on the man's body, the slit pupils or his slightly over developed canines, her gaze narrowed on the black insignia on his upper arm.

' _Wizards of Fairy Tail…why are they here? Don't tell me Ranma's engaged to that little girl?'_ Kasumi mused.

"Hello, can I help you?" Kasumi asked, her pleasant cheery demeanour returning.

"Yes, we are looking for a boy called Ranma" the man spoke.

"May I ask your reasons?" Kasumi asked.

"We ran into him yesterday and have some questions" he replied.

"Oh…okay well you may come in, my name is Kasumi Tendo" Kasumi replied.

"I'm Gajeel and this is Wendy and that's Carla" Gajeel replied, pointing to each of his companions.

"A pleasure to meet you" Wendy greeted, bowing her head.

"And a pleasure to meet such a polite young girl" Kasumi returned before leading the trio into the house.

"Ranma you have some visitors" Kasumi said as she headed to the kitchen to make more tea for their guests.

"Ranma, who are these people?" Akane asked.

"I'm Gajeel, this is Wendy and Carla" Gajeel replied, eyes darted to the cat before turning to Ranma, surprised to see him neither cowering, shaking or running for his life at the sight of a cat.

"I'd ask why you were looking for me but I already know that answer" Ranma stated, rising to his feet before approaching the Dragon Slayers and whispering.

"Say anything about me and my magic and you'll learn why it's better to let sleeping dragons lie" he threatened.

"So what brings a couple of Fairy Tail's wizards to our humble abode?" Nabiki questioned, her eyes focusing on the marks they both bared.

"Wizards" Soun gasped, his expression hardening when he saw the marks too "Leave, your kind aren't welcome here" he snarled, surprising all apart from Genma, this was very out of character for Soun, to show a backbone and to outright attack someone who wasn't Ranma.

' _Be careful of what you say Tendo, we may just take you up on that'_ Ranma mentally chuckled.

' _May? Fuck that the minute the little one is here we're gone'_ Ranko remarked.

' _Language'_ Ranma stressed.

"So that's why you don't want us to say anything" Gajeel muttered, his voice barely audible but loud enough for Ranma to pick it up.

"Not exactly but my reasons are my reasons" Ranma replied in an equally quiet tone.

"We came here because Ranma here helped us with our job on catching an old pervert and we wanted to show our gratitude" Gajeel replied, answering Nabiki's question.

"It was no trouble, in fact it was a pleasure to play a part in frying the freak and putting him behind bars" Ranma chuckled, Kasumi re-entered, tea in hand.

"You shouldn't have bothered Kasumi, they aren't staying" Soun stated.

"Yes they are" said a new voice, all turned to its source to see Nodoka…her kimono very loose and very revealing, Genma's eyes rolled back and he fell into unconsciousness as the force of blood shooting from his nostrils forced him onto his back. Nodoka readjusted her kimono.

"Hey mom" Ranma greeted, inwardly smirking as the eyes of the Tendos widened, all thinking that Ranma would have run and hidden for fear of seppuku or quickly become Ranko as to avoid it, none expecting Ranma to greet her like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Ranma's face was consumed by a smile when he saw the shaking egg in his mother's possession.

"It's time" Nodoka said, her tone soft and nurturing.

' _Finally'_ Ranko cried as she began doing some form of victory dance, much to Ranma's embarrassment, Nodoka fought back her laughter at the sight, only she and Ranma could see Ranko's astral form, Ranma because of…how 'close' they were and Nodoka because she was a creature of pure magic and connected to Ranma by blood.

"Time for what? And what's with the egg?" Nabiki asked, Ranma approached his mother and took the egg, hugging it close to his chest.

"Time for me to choose" Ranma stated, naturally all minds went straight to the engagements, Soun began doing his own victory dance, a fan in each hand, decorated with the Japanese flag.

"The schools will finally be reunited" Soun cheered, the egg cracked and soon the top was lifted off by a small reptilian head, its scales smooth and silver, its eyes a bright clear blue, wings so small and tiny, it threw its head back and the shell atop of it fell to the ground.

"What is that?" Akane asked, eyes wide.

"That's…" Gajeel began but was unable to finish.

"A baby dragon" Wendy stated.

The dragon looked at Ranma, both her mother and father.

"She's beautiful" Ranma said, his eyes filled with love.

"Yes she is, she's a rare species too some call her a Mirror Dragon others a Chameleon Dragon, they have many names and have the ability to learn any form of magic they are exposed to and as such are very powerful…and mischievous" Nodoka said, admiring her granddaughter.

She looked at her father, her body shimmered and soon sat in the egg shell was a baby human girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"She's already learning…by mimicking her parent, so do tell Ranko to mind her language" Nodoka said, a small smirk gracing her lips at Ranko's pout.

"What do you mean parent?" Nabiki questioned.

' _Can I hold her?'_ Ranko asked.

' _Yeah'_ he replied, their body shifted and soon standing before Nodoka was Ranma in female form.

' _What the hell? When did Saotome learn to control his curse?'_ Nabiki mentally gasped, eyes wide, knowing Ranma's bluffing skills were supposedly non-existent and that his secrets spread like wild fire, but been able to keep these things secret, such big things, it shocked Nabiki.

Ranko carefully lifted the baby from her shell and cradled her in her arms.

"What are you going to call her?" Nodoka asked, Ranma, now standing beside Ranko in astral form, and Ranko spoke as one.

"Her name is Melody"

The trio headed inside.

"So Ranko have you and Ranma made your choice?" Nodoka asked, getting questioning looks from everyone, including the now revived Genma.

"Yes, we're returning to Fairy Tail" Ranko answered, a glow appeared atop her left arm, just beneath the shoulder, once it faded where once was bare flesh now was marked with the Fairy Tail insignia.

' _I wonder what the girls will think of Melody'_ Ranma mentally chuckled, recalling their girlfriends back in Magnolia, Nodoka looked upon them with love in her eyes.

' _If only you would accept what you are Ranma'_ Nodoka mentally sighed, there were many species of dragons, herself one of thunder, her brothers fire and darkness, Melody one of reflection, Ranko one of water but…Ranma, he was one of the most dangerous and deadly dragons ever known.

A/N There you go, hope you all liked the update, any suggestions will be greatly appreciated, you should know though harem fics are new territory for me, even though it is only a single partner more than normal it will still be harder, one of the reasons I took so long, sorry, the other was I was unsure on how to write this chapter, well the start of it, plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fairy Tail? What are you talking about Saotome only wizards can be members of a guild and you are no wizard" Nabiki stated dryly.

"You really are slipping Nabs" Ranko began, Nabiki's gaze narrowed to a glare at the mention of that nickname "Just because you've never seen me use magic doesn't mean I can't use it" she finished, cradling her daughter close to her breast.

"Do you really expect me to believe that in all the time you've been here you've been a wizard and never once let on to it, yeah right" Nabiki responded, sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"Believe what you want" Ranko sighed, her gaze returning to her baby, love glowing in her eyes.

"Ranma, how are the…err…parent to the dragon?" Gajeel asked,

"One, it's Ranko, I'm Ranma's sister, we share his body and came to the arrangement that when in female form I take control and when male he's in control, though while we were here that was put on hold for a while and two, we are her parent due to a side effect of Ranma's first attempt to control his curse by shifting from male to female, he did succeed eventually but not before he fertilised my egg and ended up laying it" Ranko explained.

' _Yeah and by hell did it hurt'_ Ranma muttered beside her.

"Curse?" Wendy questioned.

"Jusenkyo, a standard procedure water activated curse that causes to change genders when coming into contact with water at certain temperatures" Ranko explained.

"That still doesn't explain how you managed to lay a dragon egg" Gajeel stated.

"Not me, Ranma" Ranko countered.

"Just tell me how" Gajeel pushed, growing tired of this.

"He told you we were far more than a Dragon Slayer, dwell on that for a while, now if you excuse me I need to go pack" Ranko stated before moving to head upstairs, Genma and Soun blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going boy?" Genma snarled.

"You are honour bound to marry my Akane" Soun roared.

"I've told you a hundred times I ain't marrying that pervert!" Akane roared.

"One, I'm a girl not a boy, two I'm honour bound to do squat mom is the head of the clan and has already said that she would gladly dissolve your engagements if I asked her too, though only after little Melody arrived, three Soun has already said he won't have wizards in his house so I'm clearly not welcome and four, I'm NOT RANMA, I won't take your abuse" Ranko roared, her pupils slitting and her skin growing scaly.

Genma turned to his wife.

"No-chan please say it isn't true, if he doesn't marry Akane the schools will never be joined" Genma wept.

"Genma I do not care whether this dishonourable school is united or not but if it means so much to you simply teach Akane the style and make her your heir as well, job done" Nodoka stated.

"No, it isn't that simple Nodoka this marriage was arranged while Genma and myself were in our early twenties, before he and you wed and I won't allow it to be dissolved because your son can't commit and fulfil his duties of honour" Soun roared, using his demon head attack against Nodoka, it made little difference been an illusion of Ki it paled in comparison to the true monster before him.

"Fail…to commit…to complete duties of honour…to use such words against us is a death wish Tendo" Ranko spat, her scaly skin turning blue, eyes radiating anger, Melody looked up at her mother, her own skin converting into scales and turning blue, her smile never fading.

Ranko grit her teeth, exposing her pearlescent fangs, her muscle density growing, her none-existent nails growing into sharp claws.

' _No Ranko we cannot reveal our true nature to them'_ Ranma interjected.

' _Sorry Ranma but you know…to say such things after the last year…is a death wish…after all he and they put us through, give me one good reason we shouldn't bury Nerima'_ Ranko spat back.

' _Do you really want to celebrate Melody's birth by becoming a monster?'_ Ranma asked, Ranko froze, stunned by his words, Ranma reclaimed control, her body shifted back into his, the scales changing to a dark black in colour, his cyan eyes now scarlet.

Melody began to imitate her father, her own scales turning black and eyes turning scarlet, Ranma halted his transformation and reverted back to his human form.

"I would apologise for my sister's actions though in my opinion they were justified and you got off lightly for using such dangerous words Tendo" Ranma stated.

"How dare you speak to me that way Ranma, I took you and your father in, we struggled to make ends meet because of your appetite and fights, because of you Akane has nearly died countless times, how dare you say such things to me when you owe us so much for the hell you put us through" Soun spat, finally breaking and unleashing all the grief, all the anger and pent up rage from his wife's passing, from what his daughters became, though his own fault and from Ranma and Genma's arrival and traditionally, all aimed at Ranma.

"Hell? You haven't seen hell" Ranma stated before approaching the Tendo matriarch, cradling Melody against his chest so she wouldn't see him. His eyes returned to their scarlet colouring, the temperature around them seemed to drop. Nodoka approached him and took Melody from him, cradling her so she couldn't see her father for she knew what he was going to do, it was one of the first lessons Shadow taught him.

"Aura Of Darkness" Ranma roared, a black aura surrounded him and expanded before consuming Soun, his screams echoed around the room as he endured the horror the aura brought, it soon dispersed. Everyone just looked at Soun, now curled into a ball on the floor, shaking.

"Behold the power of the 'Aura Of Darkness' it forces the victim to be surrounded by darkness and face their deepest and darkest fears after magnifying them a hundred fold, so understandably it is known for breaking even the toughest of men, if exposed to the attack for too long it will shatter the victims spirit" Ranma explained, his eyes returning to their natural colour and the aura around him diminishing.

' _That maybe true Ranma but that isn't all, the user of that attack is also forced to endure their own fears and worst nightmares…why did you have to teach him that Shadow?'_ Nodoka mentally wept.

"Ranma how dare you attacking my father!" Akane roared, charging towards the pigtailed boy, calling fourth her mallet, what happened next no one could predict, Kasumi stepped in blocking the attack, Akane brought the mallet down, unable to stop her swing.

"Stop!" Kasumi cried.

"Sky Dragon Roar" Wendy cried, striking Akane and sending her flying through the back wall and outside, she stopped her attack and slammed her hand over her mouth, blushing as she averted her gaze in shame "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" she drifted off.

"You don't have to apologise…Wendy was it?" Ranma asked, she nodded timidly "Wendy, you don't have to apologise, if you hadn't stepped in…I don't think Kasumi would of survived that attack" he finished before turning to the elder Tendo.

"I'm sorry Ranma…but I couldn't let my sister hurt you again…especially not now that I know what you're truly capable of" Kasumi said before turning to face Ranma.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"What I mean is now that I know you've been holding back big time I can't let Akane hit you again…now I know for certain if you retaliated and now I know you would after what you did to father…you could take it too far" Kasumi averted her gaze "She's been physically, emotionally and even mentally abusing you since you arrived, if like her you got lost in rage…" she drifted off.

"If you knew what your sister was doing then why didn't you stop it?" Nodoka questioned, her gaze narrowing and her pupils slitting.

"Because I knew Ranma could take it, if I stopped her from taking out her aggression on him and it built up…I was worried of what would happen if she took it out on someone who wasn't trained, like someone she bumped into at school…she'd be a time bomb" Kasumi explained, never looking Ranma or his mother in the eye.

"I understand that…it's the only reason I let her hit me" Ranma admitted, Kasumi nodded as if confirming her own assumptions.

"Ranma why don't you go pack before there's any more interruptions" Nodoka stated, Ranma nodded and began to head towards the stairs.

"Hey, Kasumi care to give me a hand?" Ranma asked, raising an eyebrow, Kasumi blinked in confusion before following after him, Genma blocked his path.

"No Ranma you're staying here, you're going to forget all this magic nonsense and marry Akane" Genma stated.

"The engagement is null and void, I will never marry her and I will never give magic up, besides if I married her I'd be breaking the hearts of two girls I gave my heart too long ago" Ranma stated before pushing past Genma, Kasumi followed after him, Genma's hands became fists, he gritted his teeth before turning and glaring at his son.

"Ranma I challenge you to a match, I win you stay and marry Akane tomorrow and forget about this magic nonsense, you win and you go free" Genma spat, Ranma paused, his father was already on his last nerve.

' _Take the challenge and fry him'_ Ranko said in a tone of excitement. Ranma turned to face his father, noticing a smirking Nodoka, still cradling Melody, watching them.

"As heir to the Doragon School Of Anything Goes I accept your challenge" Ranma stated proudly.

"The what school?" Genma questioned.

' _There are only two schools of Anything Goes, the Tendo style and Saotome style so what the hell is he talking about?'_ Genma mused, his mental tone one of confusion.

"The Doragon school, what? Don't tell me you thought Happosai only ever had two apprentices" Ranma chuckled.

' _Another Anything Goes school, when did he learn of that never mind become the heir of it, I've never even heard of that school?'_ Genma wondered.

"What? Don't tell me that the knowledge of me been someone else's heir changes your plans to fight me?" Ranma chuckled.

"It changes nothing" Genma spat before heading outside, Ranma followed after him, they took their positions , several paces away from each other.

"So who will judge our match?" Ranma asked.

"I'll judge it" Kasumi volunteered, stepping onto the porch.

"Fine, here are the rules Ranma, only moves of the Anything Goes styles are allowed, no magic, no killing but other than that it's anything goes" Genma stated as he assumed hiss fighting stance, Ranma assumed his own.

"Whatever you say old man, on my honour I will not use any moves no approved by my style" Ranma stated, his pupils slitting.

' _Oh I'm going to enjoy this'_ Ranma thought to himself, his tone one of victory.

' _You're not the only one who'll enjoy this brother'_ Ranko prompted, wearing an eager smirk.

"Begin" Kasumi stated.

The two combatants launched at one another in a flurry of punches and kicks.

…

Nabiki approached Nodoka and sat beside her, sparing Melody a glance, the baby, having reverted to her human appearance was trying to grab a few locks of her grandmother's hair, Nabiki resisted the urge to smile at the adorable site and returned her gaze to Nodoka.

"Doragon?" Nabiki asked.

"My maiden name" Nodoka answered, fighting her own desire to fry Genma after discovering he'd forgotten his own wife's maiden name, Nabiki's eyes widened.

"You studied under Happosai?" Nabiki questioned in shock, Nodoka giggled at the notion.

"No, I would never study under him…by brother though, he's another story" Nodoka remarked.

"You're brother?" Nabiki questioned.

"Shadow Doragon" Nodoka answered.

"I didn't think you had any siblings" Nabiki pushed, recalling how when she looked into Ranma's mother's side of the family all she could find was Nodoka and no one else.

"We're good Nabiki, just think even with your digging and connections you couldn't even learn my maiden name, so don't just assume just because you couldn't find any mention of siblings doesn't mean I don't have any" Nodoka answered, inwardly smirking as she took in Nabiki's shell shocked expression.

' _What the hell is going on here? Did I wake up in the twilight zone or something, since when were the Saotomes so good at keeping secrets'_ Nabiki mentally screamed in frustration.

…

Genma dropped into the umi-senken (1) Ranma jumped back and assumed a defensive stance, allowing his eyes to close as he stretched out with his enhanced sense of hearing, searching for his father. Lightly inhaling as to search for his scent, his eyes snapped open.

' _Behind me'_ he leapt into the air, just in time to avoid a punch from Genma as he dropped his technique. Ranma turned in the air to face his father and began to charge his fist.

"Thunder Dragon Iron Fist" Ranma roared, his hand was soon consumed with lightning and he dived towards his stunned father, his fist striking the bald marital artist in the face, he flew back as the force of Ranma attack forced his face out of the way and for him to strike the ground, the shockwaves generated forcing him to fall into the koi pond and activate his curse, Genma stumbled back to his feet.

' _Idiot, should of stayed down'_ Ranma mentally muttered.

' _Nah, I'm glad he got back, means I get to watch him get his ass handed to him some more'_ Ranko chirped.

Genma held up a sign.

~The rules were no magic 'spin' you used magic 'spin' so I win~ read the sign.

"How'd he write on three sides of two sided sign…he doesn't even have a pen?" Wendy asked in disbelief as she began applauding him like a child at a magic show, Carla sweat dropped at this.

"Wrong panda the rules were that we can only use the moves and techniques of our style and my style is the Doragon School Of Anything Goes and magic is at its heart, it may have come from the freak but Uncle Shadow adapted it to better suit our family, in other words magic is a legal attack" Ranma stated, taking on his fighting stance once again, this time an offensive one.

"Ready to continue or do you wanna throw in the towel" Ranma stated, wearing his signature smirk.

~Don't get cocky boy~ read the sign as it was once again spun, Genma sent his son a death glare, inwardly fuming how his son had manipulated him and was using a technicality and the fact he was unaware of his style to his advantage. Nabiki looked on, her eyes widening in surprise.

 _'Since when did Ranma fight with his head?'_ she mentally gasped, wondering how the apparent dumb martial arts jock had pulled all this off and kept so many secrets, even from her.

Ranma launched at Genma. launching into the Amaguriken, landing hundreds of punches to his father's gut within minutes, Genma leaned forward in surprise from the force of the punches before raising the wooden sign and smashing it onto Ranma's head, the head shattering into splinters from the force of the hit, Ranma leapt back, his hand pressing against the back of his head as he gasped in pain.

 _'Curse that panda and his fucking thick hide'_ Ranko muttered.

 _'Language'_ Ranma stated, recalling what he saw on a nature documentary a few weeks earlier on how thick a panda's hide was and how it could endure powerful electric shocks and only feel the slightest tingle, mentally cursing he'd forgotten that and had forced Genma to take on his cursed form, giving him the upper hand.

Genma charged at Ranma once again, claws raised as confidence surged through him, seeing that for the moment Ranma's normal techniques wouldn't aid him.

 _'I guess electricity won't work...so how about fire?'_ Ranko suggested, Ranma's smirk returned.

 _'I like the way you think sis'_ Ranma praised.

 _'I know'_ Ranko responded smugly, Ranma positioned his curled fists at his mouth.

"Fire Dragon Roar" Ranma roared. releasing a tornado of flames from his mouth that soon consumed the soaking panda, once the attack stopped where once was a charging panda was now Genma in human form (2), running around, screaming, his GI on fire, much to the amusement of those watching. The bald martial artist dived into the pond, the whole thing smoking as the cold water came into contact with the raw heat of Genma's body, he crawled out of the pond, once again in his cursed form, burned, singed and even smoking, his glasses cracked to near the point of shattering. He struggled back to his feet and turned to face his son once again, adapting an offensive stance.

 _'No matter what you do Ranma I will not lose, the schools will be united'_ Genma inwardly swore.

 _'Damn it, as soon as he's human again he jumps into that bloody koi pond'_ Ranko cursed.

 _'Language'_ Ranma stressed.

 _'I'm seventeen I can curse if I want'_ Ranko stated.

 _'And now you're a mother'_ Ranma countered, Genma charged at his son once again, Ranma began to weave in and out of the strikes, considering how he should counter, scanning over all the attacks he'd learned and mastered, he soon had his answer and his smirk grew. He continued to dodge the swings as he guided the panda into a spiral.

 _'Oh I'm going to enjoy this'_ Ranko muttered gleefully as she rubbed her spiritual hands together as she watched her brother lead Genma closer and closer to the spiral. Smirking as she knew that Ranma was planning to use Genma's own anger and determination to unite the schools to both defeat him and destroy his dream once and for all.

...

 _'Why isn't he fighting back...just a few minutes ago he was launching several attacks and now he's just evading those pathetic attacks...how did he even use attacks from two different Dragon Slayers'_ Gajeel mused, his gaze locked on Ranma as he continued to dodge the attacks, retreating rather than attacking.

Nabiki too noticed the sudden change in tactics, her eyes widened when her gaze tracked the movements of the pigtailed martial artist, recognising the technique as the same one he used to take out Mousse, Happosai, Kuno and the principle after having his strength sapped, it was one of his more powerful moves and one he rarely used because of it. Her body stiffening as she recalled the tornado he had conjured at school.

"I see you recognise this technique" Nodoka stated never looking away from her son, Nabiki only nodded in response.

Gajeel picked up the conversation, glancing in the direction Nodoka and the middle Tendo before returning it to the fight, eyes widening when he the power began to radiate from the duo.

...

They reached the centre of the spiral and Ranma brought up his fist and delivered a powerful uppercut to his father's jaw, the panda was thrown back just before the hurricane eupted around them, towering the Tendo household and consuming both combatants, the onlookers gawked at the display of power, Genma was thrown from the hurricane and slammed into one of the surrounding walls, going right through it and slamming into the pavement. The hurricane dispersed now that one providing the hot Ki was gone, Ranma landed gracefully once the winds died down.

Ranma turned to face the panda shaped hole in the wall, his gaze narrowing when Genma rose back to his feet and stumbled back through the hole and towards his son, his arms hanging loosely at his sides with slouched posture, a sign hanging in his paw.

~The schools will be united~ written upon it, it dragged along the ground as Genma continued to approach his son.

 _'When will he learn to stay down'_ Ranko muttered.

Ranma ignored her and approached his panda of a father, his hand forming a fist before shooting up and he delivered a powerful right hook to his father, Genma's head span round, a tooth shooting out of his mouth before he fell back to the ground and was finally claimed by blissful unconsciousness.

"Ranma is the victor" Kasumi declared.

 _'We're finally free'_ Ranma mentally muttered, exhausted from the fight, he turned and headed back into the house.

"Care to help me pack Kasumi?" Ranma asked, Kasumi nodded and followed after him as he headed upstairs.

...

The duo entered the room and began placing the small amount of Ranma's possessions into his pack.

"Kasumi...why do you put up with your father's prejudice view against wizards?" Ranma asked, Kasumi stiffened for a second but long enough for Ranma to notice.

"Because he's family" Kasumi answered.

"Kasumi that's more of a reason for you to not take it than to endure it" Ranma commented.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked.

"Drop the act, I sensed your magical aura the minute I came to the Tendo dojo but since you seemed to avoid using magic like the plague I decided not to probe" Ranma stated, Kasumi let out a tired sigh.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm a wizard, have been a years but since father doesn't approve of them I kept it to myself" Kasumi admitted.

"Why not just tell him? I'm sure he would accept you" Ranma added.

 _'He'd be too scared not to, it would make Akane the household cook'_ Ranko remarked.

"Ranma, my mother was a wizard, she taught me about magic...she never told father though...but, she died on a job when she went after a wizard from a dark guild...so as you can imagine if he found out his eldest daughter also studied magic, went on jobs, was a member of a guild...he'd be rather unpredictable" Kasumi explained.

"You're a member of a guild?" Ranma asked, trying to leave the topic of the Tendo's mother.

"Phantom Lord...I haven't been to the guild hall in years, so I guess I'm note really a member anymore...usually I just pick a job up from Tofu's clinic" Kasumi explained, Ranma nodded, recalling occasionally seeing job requests up at the clinic, not too surprising considering the martial artists Nerima turned out.

"Well...if you want to be a member of a guild again you could always come with me to Fairy Tail" Ranma proposed, knowing that since Tofu left Kasumi was rather lonely, then again thanks to her family the only person she could ever socialise with was Tofu who went insane the minute he heard her voice, but thanks to her cleaning and cooking for her family the only she could leave the house was to go and pay their family doctor or see what injury Akane had sustained.

Kasumi smiled as Ranma's words reached her.

 _'Maybe it is time for a fresh start'_ Kasumi mused.

"I'd like that" Kasumi answered, they soon finished packing Ranma's possessions, it didn't take long, Kasumi then headed to her room to pack her own possessions.

A/N Certainly a tad longer than the others, doubt many more chapters will be this long in this fic, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and please review.

(1) I hope this is how it's spelt.

(2) Do to the intense heat of the flames the water upon Genma heated up before evaporating, but was present long enough to trigger his curse.


End file.
